


A Bowling Alley Party

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [28]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/F, Trans Zack Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: “We invited Hazel Landsdown to a bowling alley. Oh my god Emma’s social life is ruined”Kimberly worries that Emma's birthday party isn't good enough for the daughter of Summer and Aisha Landsdown.Day 26: Birthday
Relationships: Aisha Campbell/Summer Landsdown, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281236
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	A Bowling Alley Party

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of how Summer and Aisha fit into Kimberly and Trini's lives

As the marketing director of the San Diego Padres, Kimberly felt that she was more than qualified to plan her daughter’s 7th birthday. She and Trini had some pocket money saved for the event so they didn’t have to host it at their house. The local bowling alley was the  _ perfect _ spot to entertain the kids for a couple of hours, get some frames in, play in the arcade...they provided a great pizza party package and most importantly; the alley employees were the ones to clean up after the mess. Considering this was an under ten birthday party, the guest list was simple, Kimberly went down the list of Emma’s first grade class and sent out invitations accordingly. 

“Admit it, I know how to throw a party” From behind, Kimberly wrapped her arms around her wife’s torso. “Look how much fun they’re having”

Not everyone could show up to the party, that was to be expected. Currently Emma, with her best friend Gia at her side were giggling as they were putting in their names for the electronic bowling sheet. Jake Holling, Troy Burrows, Noah Carver were right behind them pointing up at the screen and laughing along the way. 

“You can never go wrong with bowling” Trini agreed, she was a fan of the sport herself...she was even considering joining a league with her closest work friend, Lauren Shiba. The Eastland Academy history teacher, her wife and their son should be arriving for the party any minute now…

“...Zack! Make sure they’ve got bumpers on” Trini leaned into Kimberly sighing, “Last thing we need is a frustrated kid” Gutterballs were a nightmare enough for an adult, but for a little kid it was an instant mood killer. 

“I’m on it, I’m on it!” Zack, their best friend from high school, and Emma’s ‘uncle’ of course wouldn’t miss this occasion for the world. He stepped in to make sure that the kids didn’t start pressing buttons too quickly. Bumpers were an absolute must. 

“He’s cute” Rita commented, sitting at a table not too far from the lanes. Kimberly and Trini had been very good since moving across the street to make sure that their neighbor didn’t interact with too many people from their social circles. Unfortunately, she didn’t drop Gia off like they had expected and elected to stay in hopes of one of the other ‘brats’ having a single parent. “He Emma’s dad?”

_ “No”  _ Kimberly and Trini were both quick to reply in unison, they really  _ really _ didn’t need any of the party going kids to think otherwise. Zack was Emma’s uncle...that was all. Not the father, not Kimberly’s ex, or sperm donor. Rita didn’t need to know that their best friend was a trans man. Who knew what would spew out of her mouth...she was too unpredictable.

“He single?” 

“Mmmm no” Trini narrowed her eyes, Zack most certainly  _ was _ single, but she wasn’t going to subject her best friend to that. Besides, one of the other reasons for coming to the party was trying to catch Amanda Clark when she dropped off her son Chase. Even if Zack didn’t want to admit it, there was a flirtation going on between them that both Trini and Kimberly wanted to see play out.

The doors to the bowling alley opened, the happily married couple expected Lauren Shiba and her family or Amanda Clark to walk in. No. Kimberly visibly froze as the next guests to arrive at Emma's 7th grade birthday bash was none other than Aisha and her wife... _ Summer Landsdown.  _ The  _ Landsdowns _ were here with their daughter Hazel. 

“...That’s Summer Landsdown” Kimberly turned away, bringing a hand to her mouth, “Oh my god...her daughter is in Emma’s class?”

“What?” Trini rested a hand on Kimberly’s forearm predicting a very minor freak out coming, “Oh Hazel?” She shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was, “Well, yeah”

“We invited Hazel Landsdown to a  _ bowling alley”  _ Kimberly didn’t have much time, the two women and their daughter was well on their way over. As a Hart, growing up in the higher income families meant appearances were  _ everything.  _ If Hazel wanted a circus at  _ her _ birthday party all her mother would have to do was wave her hand and it was done. A modern day princess. Shit.  _ Shit.  _ “Oh my god Emma’s social life is ruined”

“What are you  _ talking _ about?” As someone who was never  _ big _ on caring what other people thought, Trini’s eyes narrowed at her wife. This reminded her of the old Kimberly, the cheerleader who put status and image above all else. “This birthday party is  _ fine”  _ The kids were having  _ fun, _ that was the most important thing.  _ “You _ planned it, remember?”

“I would’ve done something else if I knew the  _ Landsdowns _ were involved” 

Trini understood what the big deal was. The Landsdowns were a family that donated hefty sums to the Academy to make sure it was well rounded...that art would get as much attention to the sports. Heck, Summer’s family had donated so much money that one of the buildings was  _ named _ after them. “They’re 7, I’m sure it’s not a big deal at all... _ stop”  _

“Emma! Gia!” Hazel all but ran over to greet her friends. The young girl was quick to envelope the birthday girl in the biggest of hugs.

“Trini” Aisha was the first to greet the hosts of the party, “I don’t think you’ve ever gotten a chance to meet my wife” Though the two taught different grade levels, Aisha with first grade while Trini taught at the high school; they were both connected to being an employee at Eastland and would cross paths every now and again. “This is Summer”

“A pleasure” Summer offered her hand for Trini to shake, “Hazel just goes on and on about Emma, we’ll have to set up a play date sometime” The blonde smiled, even at her most friendly she came off as an intimidating force, “This must be your wife…?”

“Kimberly, I’m Kim” Kimberly shook Aisha’s hand and then Summer’s in greeting, “Thank you so much for coming...it’s not much...but”

“Oh stop!” Of the two Landsdowns, Aisha was much more down to Earth with her humble upbringing. “This is  _ lovely,  _ Hazel’s never been bowling before...maybe she’ll fall in love with it. She could use more  _ lowkey _ events in her life” She turned her head in the direction of her wife, knowing. 

“Mm” Trini could see the wheels churning in Summer’s head at the potential expenses that could come to them if their daughter took a special interest. Custom ball...knowing how much excess cash Summer had, a couple of lanes built into their mansion wasn’t too far out of reach. If there was anything Summer Landsdown was known for, it was spoiling her kids. “Well we’re happy to have her”

“This is good” Summer rested her hands in her pockets, “That Hazel can have a friend like Emma” As an only child, Hazel’s socializing with kids her own age had to be through other outlets. “It’s important that she sees that she’s not the  _ only _ kid with two mommies who love one another”

“Would you two like to stay?” Trini asked, motioning to the empty lane next to the kids, “We have three reserved if you’d like to start a game for adults” She wanted to open a gate to the Landsdowns, not only for Emma to have more playdates with Hazel but for Kimberly to have luxurious play dates with Summer Landsdown. If Kimberly could get Summer’s business in the suites of Petco Park, it’d be a big win for her career.

Summer’s nose scrunched up at the idea of having to  _ rent _ bowling shoes. Aisha on the other hand could only laugh, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at her wife. “We’d  _ love _ to...sign us up” She took her wife’s hand, “It’ll be fun”

“Just warning you...I’m not going to go easy” Mrs. Landsdown had a competitive spark within her. 

Trini’s eyes widened, maybe if she played her cards right...she could get that bowling team together with Lauren after all. 

When the Landsdowns were a safe distance away, Kimberly leaned down and whispered a, “Holy  _ shit _ she’s bowling with us”

“What are you in high school? She’s just a  _ mom.  _ Just like you and me” Trini felt bad for the Landsdowns, the world would see them as status before seeing them as  _ people.  _ All Kimberly had to do was freaking  _ relax _ and stop acting like an insecure teenager. “Rita...you want to join?” 

“And ruin these nails? Noooo thank you” Rita stretched out her hand, checking out her sharpened nails. “I know that’s not a problem for  _ you _ but I’d like to keep them”

Kimberly had to sigh, give herself a moment to shake all of her nerves out. She was the head of marketing of a professional baseball team dammit; talking to people and schmoozing them was one of her strong points. Trini was right, ugh, she hated when her wife was  _ right.  _ Not only did the likes of Hazel have a blast at Emma’s birthday party...but so did her moms. The biggest win of the night wasn’t Trini scoring a 257 but Summer giving Kimberly her personal cell phone number for future possibilities with not only Hazel, but for moms nights out.


End file.
